Kamen Rider Ryuga
may refer to any the following characters. Dark Shinji.png| Dark Shinji Hirohiko Sato.png| Hirohiko Sato (A.R. World) ShinjiKidoMovie.png| Shinji Kido (Possessed by Dark Shinji) 41619_100001383262443_9451_n.jpg| Shinichi Kido (SIC Hero Saga only) Derivations KRZiO-Another Ryuga.png|Another Ryuga Kamen Rider Ryuga . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (22.5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Eyesight:' 17 km *'Hearing:' 17 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Dragblacker': 6000 (300 t) *'Drag Saber': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Drag Claw': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Drag Shield': 3000 GP (150 t) *'Dragon Rider Kick': 7000 AP (350 t) Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. - Survive= Ryuga Survive Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 62. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Height': 193 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (27.5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m Special Attacks: *'Dragon Fire Storm': 10000 AP (500 t) is Ryuga's final form. Like Ryuki, transforming into Survive Form also transforms the Black Drag Visor into a black Drag-Visor Zwei. This form is exclusive to''S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. }} Contract Monster Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Ryuga is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga. - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of Ryuga Ridewatch used to transform into Another Ryuga. }} Appearances **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure **Episode 20: The Nega-World's Dark Riders **Episode 21: The Walking All-Rider Album **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life }} References See also IT:Kamen Rider Ryuga Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity